


Rust And Slack Lime

by LunaticaGothica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Drinking, Eremika - Freeform, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Psychosis, Reibert - Freeform, Sadism, Sexuality, Toxic Relationship, Verbal Abuse, eruri - Freeform, getting away with murder, jeanmarco, mikenana - Freeform, springles - Freeform, traumatic childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticaGothica/pseuds/LunaticaGothica
Summary: Like rust on iron, like lime on corpses, our inner demons consums our souls...Marco Bodt hates his life. His job is boring, he has to deal with drunk scumbags in the pub day by day with a huge fake smile on his face,and while his co-workers are his friends, sometimes he feels lost even among them. But one day,a strange guy with a dragon tattoo enters the pub, who is just as pleasing, as emotionless. There is something in his aura,what is repulsive,but for our main hero somehow attractive also.This story is a psychological horror/thiller, which shows how abuse in childhood (both physical and verbal), repressed feelings and vulnerable mental state can create a monster out of the most innocent looking person too...There might be some errors,or typos, my maternal language is not english ^^





	Rust And Slack Lime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Js_Zs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Js_Zs/gifts).



> * The underhand bunny jumps the biggest = az alamuszi nyuszi nagyot ugrik  
> It's a hungarian phrase for people,who look innocent and sweet,but inside they are mean and evil

It was a boring day. No, this is not the right word - more like... regular.But it started from here like a deadly pestilence. True, they didn't believe that the plague was going to kill so many people, and in all honesty, who would suspect a tiny little bug which we can even kill with only our fingers?See...? Sometimes the most harmless, innocent things become the most inferior, deadliest curses. As the phrase goes: the underhand bunny jumps the biggest.

However,our stories begins on another day - to be accurate,on the night before. It could be around two in the morning, in the german city of 40 000 people, Mariabeeren. Dim lights filtered out from on of the pubs on this hot, muggy Summer night. The jooks name was "Valhalla", wich was written with neon blue lights over the front door, the illumination blazed back through the windows of the surrounding downtown boutiques and flats. The street lights weren't working here, in Rosen street, they never really wanted to repair it. The lamp went wrong more than 5 years ago in the street.

There were just a few guests in the bar, the staff was slowly preparing to close. Four people was standing at the counter, all of who were in waiter uniforms: black bowties, black trousers and vests, just like from a '20-s Café. These waiters were no others, than our main heroes: Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie and Marco. Bertl was wearily wiping a beer mug, sometimes he glanced frantically at the clock. He wanted to know when his shift will end or at least when he can go out for a cigarett.

"Aaaaay, Annie, just one more beer, pleeeaaase!" giggled Hannes with Hugo at the counter.

"Yeah, 'key... You're so drunk AGAIN, that I think Rosita will break the pan on your back..." answered the blonde girl in a not so friendly tone. Hannes and Hugo were the two zonkers, who, of course, spoiled the air in the small inn until the closing every night. However, this time they weren't alone: for example, Moblit was sitting also at the counter, in the corner, gloomily over a glass of whiskey, he quietly scolded his boss in his head. Somewhere in the middle sat Ymir, in front of Reiner, the two were proding each other, but only in a playful way. In front of her was a half a glass of vodka, she was only willing to drink it in its clear form, although she was not really sober by now. In Ymir's ears were two shiny, big, triangle shaped purple earrings, she was wearing a purple and white artifical furred hoody with a black mini skirt and boots, she completed her provocative clothing with a delibaretly shredded, black stocking. From one of the tables just stood up three members of the district police: the always prim Armin, the hot-headed Eren and Mikasa, who always looked after the boys like a secound mother. The three policemen said goodbye and went home. The frequenters have already left, Historia was also only just 'til 11 'o clock, the pizza guy and girl Connie and Sasha have also gone home to sleep. The pub was loud, some electro swing music filled the little place, by some tables sat a few chicks, and in a corner there was a tattoed guy with an undercut, there was a cigarette in his hand, while he was looking at the girls.

~God,please, just end this fuckin' day already...~thought Marco, while he tiredly looked around. He had enough of this whole thing: the noises, the regular, annoying small talks, and frankly, his lips started to hurt from being curved into fake grins. There where days when he couldn't bear this whole stupid shit but who would have blamed him? Even ever -smiling people don't have to smile 24/7.

"Marco, wanna smoke?" he took the cigarette out of his pocket, while he gestured towards the backdoor with his head.

"Yeah" stretched the freckled boy, and he walked towards the door with his tall colleague.

"Guys, wait, I'm coming!" Reiner put a cigarett between his lips, then followed the quickly, then Annie shouted after them as well.

"I will tear down these jerks,then I'll join you" she said,turned back to Hannes,then literally swept them out.The three boys left,and went behind the building to smoke.

"Finally..." Bertholdt leant on the wall carefree, whilst he blew out the smoke, then slipped down dramatically and sat on the stairs, Marco sat beside him and remained silent, last but not at least Reiner stood in front of them, playing with the lighter.

"We should just call this a damn day,my nerves are on the edge..." Reiner yawned.

"Just half an hour until we close, we can do it. According to Shadis we have to open at noon today, so we don't have to stand here at nine o' clock, like a bloody statue. By the way, do you know something about the payment?" massaged the tall boy his eyelids, he began to tire already.

"I think on the day after tomorrow we're going to get it,thanks to the good God..."

"Finally... Dunno how much our salary will be in this month, but fuck it, I already find it low" chuckled Bertholdt, then he put the cigarette back between his lips, and turned to their freckled friend. "What's up, Marco? You're really quiet right now" the boy shrugged.

"It's okay, I'm just really tired, and I want to go home" he sucked into his cigarette. "I'm not really in the mood today, you know, smiling all day long... But I think you noticed it already. At least the following day will be shorter" he blew the smoke out. "And do you have any plans for morning?"

"Yeah, there's some movie in the cinema now, and Reiner said, that he would pay for everything, like a good ol' gentleman, so we're going to see it. Our last date was so, so long ago..." he stretched out his arm, so the buffer, blond boy could hold his hand, and give it a little squeeze. They've been together for two years now, and they also lived together in small apartment for five months, but their story was so much more older, than a couple years: they knew each other, when they were little children, the three of them always played together: Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie. They were the "inseparable trio".

"It's cute, that after two years of being together, you're still so excited about a simple date" smiled Marco, probably it was his first honest grin today. He liked to watch them, sometimes he wondered how good would it be if he had someone, who waited him at home, with whom they love each other unconditionally, and who will always be with him. What a shame, that he didn't knew any person like this.

"Hey, Marco, there goes that smile!" laughed Reiner. "I'm pretty sure, that you'll soon find your other half! What 'bout Historia, hm?"

"Right, what about her? She looks at you, like a homeless little puppy!" giggled Bertl. Oh yeah, Historia... that nice,short, beautiful hay- blonde girl, whom everybody desired somewhere in the depths of their soul, no wonder why: her beauty was accompanied by determination and mind. But she wasn't really interested in anyone... except Marco. She looked at him, like everybody wanted, to look at them, but our freckled friend wasn't really paying any attention to her. He didn't really felt anything more than friendship towards the much more shorter girl.

"Historia is a really kind girl, but she's ..... not really my type" he shrugged.

"The world is so unfair... Tori went in the same high school as we, and I remember, I really wanted to get together with her in the last year, but she rejected me... But I tried literally everything! I bought flowers, chocolate, I even wrote some poems to her" recalled the blond boy the embarassing memories. "And you don't even notice her..."

"Comprehend it like ... some sort of satisfaction" stubbed Bert the cigarettebutt to the cold concrete. "But yeah, it was really funny, you were like a damn white knight from a cheesy fairy tale, it was really awkward sometimes..." he started to laugh, then looked at Marco. "But then who is your type? Ymir?" the freckled boy's eyes widened from the name, then he looked pungent at his companions who started laughing again.

"God help me..."

"Theeeeen,who is left, Annie?"

"What about me?" came out the blonde girl while she also started smoking.

"Nothing, we were just talking about who might be Marcos dream girl" shrugged Bertl. "You look nervous,hun"

"'Cause I am" blew out Annie the smoke angrily. "I'm serious, next time Shadis brings his ass into the pub, I'll tell him, that he's dealing with Hannes and Hugo from now on, because I lost all my patience towards those alcoholist pricks"

"Yeah, what a pity, that you can't beat the crap out of them with a pan, right?" said Reiner in a mocking tone.

"Some fun must be left for poor Rosita" raised the girl one of her eyebrows. "Oh damn, I feel so sorry for that woman. Her husband is always drunk..."

"Think of Shadis, does he has a debt to the mafia? Recently I've seen Erwin and Rivaille a lot in the surrounding area, and they are pretty big bosses..." said Marco, while he ended his cigarette. Reiner raised his eyebrows.

"As far as I know, he doesn't have. But if he has any "unbridled" business with them, I'm not really afraid, they are experts. We won't die, that's not their style"

"At maximum this jook-juke joint would burn to ashes, but God, there are so many bars in the neighbourhood, that we can smoothly work as a waiter or a bartender anywhere" said Bertholdt.

"We could even work in a restaurant!" daydreamed Reiner. "How pathetic we are, other 22 years old are sitting at their graduation ceremony, or writing their thesis, and we... we are rotting in this pub, in the most hidden street, where is NO public lightning, and our great "career" is that we are dropping out drunk asshats from the jook at quarter past two in the morning"

"You couldn't describe our boring life more sadly, could you?" sighed Annie. "Marco, what are you going to do in the morning?"

"Guess I'll sleep. And eat something, and I'll try to decide that if I have enough dirty clothes to a wash, or no, and then maybe I'll drink some beer. You know, the beauties of bachelor life" he smiled. "And you?"

"I think I'll hit the gym at the morning, it's been a while. Oh my God, Marco, when I hear your morning or afternoon programs, I always feel so depressed" she shooked her head. "We should really find a chick for you"

"You guys are so encouraging today..." said the boy, then stood up, and dusted his clothes. "Well, I'm going back, you want some booze?"

"Yeah, some beer, please" sat down Annie on Marcos place. Bertholdt just shook his head, while Reiner nodded, indicating,that he asked also for a beer. The black haired boy went in: there were just two girls standing at the bar counter, Moblit had already left, Ymir -as usual - fell asleep laying on some shots, she even snorted once or twice. Marco sighed, then asked for the orders of the girls, and served the drinks immediatley, then took two cans of beer from the little fridge, but right before he could take those out, someone waved at him from the corner. He twinkled, thus being able to see better him. It was the guy with the undercut hairstyle and the tattoo neck.

"Screw you..." he muttered, whilst he put down the beers anxiously, then, forcing the most charming smile on his face he walked towards the boy. He must have been around their age, had eyes like honey (like Reiners') wore a black leather jacket with matching boots. He had one of his ears pierced, he wore a red velvet beanie wich had a little ghost in its front, and even tho his face was a little horse-ish, he served a kinda pleasant look, especially with that bad boyish smile on his lips. He looked at Marco when he arrived.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" he took out his little writing pad. The other boy stubbed his cigarette, while he grinned and crossed his legs.

"Hm, how quick the service is..." chuckled him, while he eyed him up and down. "And... I have no reason to complain if you know what I mean" he winked. Marcos face unwittingly blushed, but he still smiled, he even laughed a bit on the compliment, but he felt really uncomfortable.

"Umm...Thanks, I guess... So, how can I help you?" he repeated himself. He wasn't really used to flirting, especially not in a situation like this.  
~He must be drunk. That's my luck...~ he thought tiredly. The other boy grazed his eyes on him for a while -so he looked him up and down, like he was some horse - and then answered his question, while he took a new cigarette out of his packet.

"I would like to order a drink" he said while he lighted the cigarette. "Hey, calm, I don't want to baffle you, your face is red as a damn crab" he laughed. "But... I have to say... Your eyes are really pretty. They're deep. Expressive. And my favourite: dark..."

"I see..." nodded Marco. "So what can I bring you?"

"Hah, you really can't be jolt out of your role" he giggled. The other boy was sure now, that he is drunk. "But otherwise... I want to drink, what she is drinking" he pointed with his index finger at the brown haired girl in the white dress. She was laughing with her friend at the counter.

"So a mojito, okay" he nodded, as he wrote the drinks name down. "I'll be right back!" he smiled, as he started to walk away, back to the bar counter.

"Hey, waitey-maity!" he shouted after him. Marco looked back, with some kind of interest in his eyes. "You know, your smile is really pretty also..." Marco was really done with him at this point, he was irritated by the other boys lame flirt- attempts. He parted his lips to say something really mean to him, but the guy with the undercut continued the sentence.

"... but that's a shame, that it's so soulless and empty" he grinned, as he leant back on the chair. Marcos smile just crashed down on his face, and his expression faded into a suprised frown: nobody ever said shit like that to him. Many guests complimented his smile, he was "that nice waiter", or "that always happy young man", but soulless..., well no one said that by this far. As he looked at the other boy, some really unpleasing feeling ran through his body, something told him, that this guy was not really okay: his eyes... he didn't seem drunk. He knew exactly what he was doing. And his gaze... it was so dark. And it lacked any emotion. Rather he quickly scooted back to the counter, in time: Annie and his friends came back to the bar. Marco gave the order to Bertholdt, and luckily the taller boy served the drink, so Marco could avoid another awkward conversation with that weird guy. The mysterious, ashy-blond man stood up and he sat at the counter, but for Marcos fortune he started to talk to the girl in the white dress, he said some lame pick-up lines, Annie and Reiner tried really hard not to laugh, and they both failed, Bertl just rolled his eyes while he was puting the empty glasses away. However, our try-hard seductive friend was turned down by the girls in a really unpleasant way, the women then payed the bills, and left. The man was still grinning, but more like in a defeated way by now, and unfortunately what Marco was afraid of, happened: he started the speak to him.

"Women... who understands them,right,waitey-maitey?" the freckled boy quietly sighed.

"I guess they just don't really like, when a stranger tries to lure them in his bed at half three in the morning" he said while he turned to him with an unwilling smile. "We are closing now, so I'm afraid you **HAVE TO** leave, but don't be sad, you can come back afternoon!" he took the empty glass from him, and gave it to Bertholdt to wash it.

"That smile... That's my new favourite thing about you. That smile could kill" he smirked. "By the way my name is Jean. Jean Kirstein"

"Oh. _NICE_ to meet you"

"And what's your name? I don't want to call you waitey-maitey"

"Marco" he stretched out his arm, so the two men greeted each other with a handshake.

"I think I found my new haunt" he got off the barstool and headed towards the door. "Good night, Killer Smile!" giggled Jean, and he left the pub. It was really creepy.

"What a prick" said Bertholdt nervously.

"He flirted with you also, when you served him the drink?"

"No. Reiner would have dropped him out the window, if he tried..." he walked to Ymir, and he shouted in her ears. "CLOSING TIME!" the girl scaredly dropped off her chair. It was just a normal Thursday night. Annie brought the drunk Ymir home, she was the only one who had a car, Reiner and Bertholdt lived just a few meters away in a small apartment in a four-story building, in the Maria street. Marco walked home, Jinae street was like five minutes away from his workplace. Somewhere deep in his soul he felt good, that somebody flirted with him, but the thought that this guy wasn't even drunk and he saw righ through him was... Creepy. He was so shocked from this experience, that at home he was still thinking about this whole thing. Jinae street was built in the early 1890's, in an english style, it's poor, cramped little buildings looked like the ones from Notting Hill. Marco lived in one of these apartments, right next to the dead end. The boy half-heartedly walked up on the stairs ,undressed and after he took a bath he immediately get to bed, but before that he stopped before the family picture what hanged in the living room. His father on picture was looking directly at him. He grunted angrily.

"I hope you rot in Hell" he said furiously, then crawled into his bedroom and got into bed, where he fell asleep whilst he was sadly thinking about his loneliness. He would never thought,thet tomorrow night his life will change forever, and not really in a good way...

Music :  
Qumiby - Ultravaló


End file.
